Ne, Shinsan?
by Ryousake
Summary: Shin x Sena: When the Oujou senior comes across Sena at an abandoned bus stop, what will he do? Two weeks later, he decides. Completed! 82907
1. Chapter 1

This is a present for one of the best artists I've ever come across, Atsushi, on Y!Gallery. This is based on her pic titled "Ne, Shin-san?" It's a wonderful work of art 

Soundtrack:

Queremos Paz – Gotan Project

Ne, Shin-san?

"ACHOO!" Sena rubs his nose, frowning at the pouring rain. He's been trapped at the bus stop near his grandfather's house; he had visited him for a few hours and had spent the last 10 minutes running in the rain only to find the covered bus stop was an abandoned one.

"What should I do? If I stay here longer, I'm sure I'll catch a cold; but if I run in the rain, I'll still probably catch a cold and maybe even injure myself on the slippery ground. I suppose the best choice is to stay here and stay a bit drier."

Sena curls up on the bench to preserve body heat and begins to wait out the rain. The constant patter of rain on the roof lulls him into a peaceful sleep.

When he wakes up, he notices it's not raining anymore. Looking up at the now white ceiling, he tries to focus his eyes, when a dark blur blocks his view.

"You're awake," rolls the deep voice of the blur.

Blinking a couple of times, he finally makes out who's talking to him. To his surprise, it's a very calm-looking Shin.

"SHIN-SAN!"

"Calm down." Shin furrows his brows slightly annoyed by the yell, but doesn't move from where he's leaning over Sena, who's lying on his bed.

Sena quickly sits up, still confused as to how he ended up at Shin's apartment. As the blanket falls off of him, he notices he has no shirt on; he feels a bit intimidated by the also shirtless Shin.

"What happened? How did I end up here? What time is it?" The freshman can't seem to stop firing questions at his opponent.

The black-haired senior turns a little, fidgeting with something out of Sena's view. Turning back, Shin holds out a mug of fresh hot coffee in front of the younger man, silencing all the questions.

Sena looks at the coffee and then looks up to Shin, still confused but a bit calmer now. "Thank you." With gracious politeness, Sena take the mug and sips the coffee. "This is good."

Shin merely nods. He sits on the bed facing the younger teen, watching him intently as he sips the coffee in an almost reverent manner. "I found you asleep at the old bus stop so I brought you here so you wouldn't catch a cold."

Sena looks up questioningly at Shin and opens his mouth to ask a question, but he's interrupted by the other teen.

"You're Eyeshield 21, aren't you?" Shin looks him in the eye, watching multiple emotions cross his face; first, there was shock, then anxiety, and then fear. Sena knows that Hiruma would kill him with one of his many guns for revealing himself to the enemy. He doesn't know how to answer the question without lying, but before stuttering out some lame answer, Shin replies for him.

"Why do you hide your identity?"

There's no use in lying now, so Sena answers truthfully. "Hiruma said if people found out who I am, other teams would be trying to take me away from the Deimon. Honestly, I would never leave the Devil Bats for any reason because that's where all my friends are." Sena takes another sip of his coffee, savoring the smooth flavor, licking his bottom lip.

Shin's eyes widen minutely as he watches the small pink tongue flick out of the younger teen's mouth. He coughs to distract himself; he tilts his head slightly to the left, watching Sena carefully. "Why did you become Eyeshield 21?"

"A-At first it was to prove to myself that I can take care of myself, but..." Sena hesitates as he watches as Shin scoots closer to him on the bed. "But I started to really enjoy American Football and I wanted to fight more players like Panther and... you-" Sena stops talking again as he notices Shin staring at him with an expression he's never seen on the usually stoic teen. He feels a blush rising up his neck and heating up his cheeks.

Shin looks on in wonderment at the young running back, questioning himself on when he began to find his rival so attractive. Without thinking, he reaches out a hand and runs his index finger across the soft, smooth skin of Sena's cheek. He feels the shiver go through the other's body.

Sena exhales shakily as the shiver runs down his spine. Sena knows he's always harbored a bit of admiration toward the Oujou senior, but it isn't until he locks eyes with him that he realizes how deep his admiration and attraction to the handsome teen is.

The fingers on his cheek run over his high cheekbone, past his ear, and along his jaw line before running across his bottom lip. Sena can't help but to close his eyes and lean into the feather-light touch. Feeling Shin grip the back of his neck, he opens his eyes to watch as Shin closes the gap between them, brushing his lips against his.

They both gasp intimate contact. Sena would have never thought that Shin's lips would be so soft; Shin would have never believed that kissing the freshman would make his heart pound so hard in his chest.

Hovering a few centimeters from Sena's lips, Shin breathes deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. "I've been watching you. I've watched you since the first game we played, as both Sena and Eyeshield 21." He brushes his lips against Sena's once more. "You astound me."

Then Shin presses his lips firmly against Sena's; the younger teen is so stunned by the confession, his doesn't close his eyes for his first official kiss, but gazes right back into Shin's open eyes. He tightens his hands around the still warm coffee mug, holding himself back from clutching onto his rival.

Shin pulls away from Sena, removing his hand from the other's neck. He takes the coffee from the freshman, placing it on the tray; he leans over Sena and places the tray on the bedside table. He leans back to find the running back observing every move he makes.

Leaning forward onto one hand, Shin cups Sena's neck gently and brings their lips together once again, this time both teens closing their eyes. The Oujou senior can't keep his heart from soaring as he moves his lips against the other's.

Breaking away, Sena pants for breath, staring at Shin. He looks from eye-to-eye of Shin's obsidian eyes, searching for any sign that he shouldn't be kissing the other boy. Finding none, Sena reaches his own hand out and traces the strong one structure of Shin's face, running thin fingers across the smooth forehead, down the nose, across a cheekbone, and then finally across the plump lips. He runs his fingers through Shin's soft hair, lightly grazing the scalp with his fingernails; Shin rolls his head into the relaxing gesture.

"Shin-san..."

Shin focuses back on the brown-haired freshman. He sits back and gazes at Sena for a few moments. To Shin, Sena is the epitome of beautiful, with his wide brown eyes, the wild hair, the pouty lips; the sheer innocence the freshman shows makes the stoic senior want to embrace him and never let go.

However, before Shin can act on those thoughts, Sena lightly touches his fingertips to Shin's neck and presses their lips together. Shin sits frozen in his spot, incapable of conceiving the idea Sena is kissing him so willingly. He quickly gains his wits and begins to move his lips against hesitant ones as he cups the younger teen's head in his hands.

For a moment, it's like Shin wanted to say something more, but he chooses to express whatever it was with a kiss. Sena is caught off guard by the suddenly passionate kiss, but he quickly adjusts until he feels the other's tongue probe at his lips. He opens his mouth and allows the warm muscle to explore his mouth.

Sena rises to his knees as the kiss becomes more heated, resting between Shin's legs. He places his small hands on the muscular shoulders of the Oujou teen, leaning his body into the kiss. Sena gasps as he feels two warm arms embracing him around his back.

Shin massages up and down Sena's back as the kisses begin to grow more intense. He moans when Sena runs his fingers through his hair again, breaking their kiss. He looks at Sena through hooded eyes as he pulls him closer by his hips.

"Shin-!" Sena nearly shouts as his erection comes in contact with Shin's abdomen. He buries his head against Shin's neck, blushing from embarrassment. In all actuality, he didn't know he was even erect until that moment; now, he doesn't think he can even look at the Oujou senior.

Shin is just about as surprised at the hardness he feels against his stomach as Sena is. He wants to chuckle at Sena's reaction but he knows that would make him even more uncomfortable than he already is. To alleviate Sena's embarrassment, Shin thrusts his hips up to where the Deimon freshman can feel his erection, to know he's not alone in this.

The freshman's head snaps up at the hardness rubbing against his buttocks, looking down between them and the looking puzzled at Shin. "You're..."

"I'm this way too." Shin nuzzles Sena's neck, taking in the gentle scent of the younger teen.

"W-Why?" The brown-haired teen stutters.

Sitting back, Shin looks into Sena's eyes and without hesitation, he says, "Because I like you."

"You like me?"

Shin smiles as he reaches up and presses his lips against the other's for his answer. Sena merely watches with peaked curiosity as to what Shin would do next. He's never kissed anybody before today, nor has he been this intimately close with anyone, male or female, before.

"I won't ask you how you feel about me-"

"But I think I like you!" Sena blushes at his outburst, looking away from the inquisitive eyes of Shin. "I mean, I always wanted to fight you on the football field, but the more I watch you, the more I wanted something... more. I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm saying!" He buries his head against the older teen's neck again in embarrassment.

Shin sort of smiles at the cuteness, kissing the brown-haired teen's shoulder. What he hears startles the usually stoic boy: Sena whimpers. Smirking against the other boy's shoulder, he moves against his again, this time getting an all-out moan from the freshman.

"Shin-san!" He pulls away from Shin's neck and gazes at the other teen with wide brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Sena dips his head down and presses a sweet kiss against Shin's mouth only to gasp as the other moves against him again. He begins to pant heavily, arousal apparent in each breath.

Shin grits his teeth at the wonderful feeling of his arousal rubbing against the other's thigh, hissing as he continues to rub against him. "Sena... need more..."

Sena doesn't respond for a few seconds, not knowing how to react to the statement. "Mmmh... How-," he pants.

Interrupting without saying another word, Shin wraps his arms around Sena and falls back on the bed, taking the panting freshman with him. They land with a light thump, Sena gasping at the rather sudden movement. Shin grins up at the younger teen, still hugging him, and kisses him once again.

Sena can't stop the whimper that crawls up his throat when Shin pulses his hips against his, making him harder than he's ever been. He's heard people talking about this kind of stuff in class, but he never thought that he would be doing it so soon and that he would enjoy it as much. He doesn't think he would enjoy it as much if it weren't Shin doing this with him. Also from what he's heard, they haven't done much of anything.

Shin can see the smile in his lover's eyes, and he wonders what he's thinking. He licks at the teen's lips, drawing his attention. "What are you thinking about?" Blushing rampantly, Sena drops his forehead onto Shin's chest, suddenly very shy. The Oujou senior cups the teen's cheeks with both hands and pulls his head up so he can see into his eyes. "What are you thinking?" he repeats.

Eyes darting around, Sena avoids looking into the eyes of his rival. "I'm glad it's you."

Four simple words. Four simple words make Shin's heart race as if he's just run the entire length of the football. He crushes their lips together in a rage of passion spurred by those four simple words. His hands begin to feel Sena, discovering unclaimed and untouched territory, wanting to feel the curves, the skin, and the smoothness. His hands wander over the lithe body, feeling, touching, memorizing. He runs his hands over narrow shoulders, the toned back, dipping into the denim shorts of the other to feel the soft flesh of the rear, and the fascinatingly smooth arms.

Sena readjusts his position to where he's straddling Shin's waist, cheek resting against the other's shoulder. "Shin-san, I want to touch you...", his sentences tapers off at the end, ending in him blushing. He gasps into the other's neck as the older teen lightly runs his fingernails over the soft cheeks of his rear.

Shin pushes himself and Sena up into a sitting position, forcing their arousals to strain against each other behind a thin layer of clothing. They gaze at each other as they close the miniscule gap between them, bringing their bodies into full contact. Shin hugs Sena as close to his body as possible, rubbing against the freshman, wrenching a heated moan from him.

Sena bows his back, letting his head fall back with the intense pleasure shooting across his skin. "Uuugh! Please...!" he nearly whines, breathlessly.

Shin grins into their never-ending kiss; he slowly bring his hands around to the belt holding Sena's shorts up on his narrow hips. He begins to unbuckle it, but pauses when he feels Sena tense. "I can stop if you want me to."

"NO! I just… need a moment."

"Ah. You're close?"

Sena nods shamefully, still panting, lowering his head shyly. Shin immediately catches the younger teen's chin with his fingers and lifts it up, bringing them eye-to-eye. "It's okay. Just let it happen." He pecks him on his cheek, an assuring gesture.

"But I want to... with you!" Sena looks at him, desperately wanting Shin to agree with him.

The black-haired teen gazes into glossy, chocolate brown eyes; nodding, Shin automatically agrees, his chest clenching with emotion at how cute the puppy eyes are. He continues undoing the belt and unbuttoning the pants of the other teen. Sena simply holds onto his lover's shoulders as Shin pushes him to stand on his knees.

Both of the teens hold their breath as Shin pushes down both shorts and boxer briefs from the smaller body of Sena, who blushes redder, if possible. Shin watches as the narrow hips, the soft lines giving contour and shape to the younger teen's pelvis, are revealed with each inch the clothes slide down. He smirks when Sena's erection bobs up and down on his scrotum.

After he pulls the clothing completely off, Shin places his hands on Sena's hips, lightly massaging the soft flesh; he watches as the freshman slowly blinks down at him. He smiles up at Sena as the freshman draws closer, wrapping his arms securely around Shin's neck, pressing his body against the senior's, and leans in for a kiss. As their lips connect, Shin rises to his own knees, once again making himself taller than Sena. He basically carries Sena as he falls backwards onto the bed with the brown-haired teen on top of him.

He maneuvers his new lover's legs to where his thighs are straddling his hips, his rear resting against Shin's hard member. The senior doesn't even bother to hold back his groan of pleasure, thrusting his hips up against the lithe freshman.

"Aaaah!" He presses his lips harder against Sena's, their tongues twining together in a passionate dance. Sena even begins to get into it as he allows his hands to roam down and then up Shin's arms, across his chest, and finally down his stomach. He hesitates when he reaches the waistband of Shin's athletic shorts; he looks expectantly at the older teen, asking if it was okay for him to go beyond. He receives permission with the barely noticeable nod.

Carefully, as if he's handling something extremely delicate, he pulls down Shin's shorts, discovering the lack of underwear, blushing as the pubic hair is revealed. He slides further down Shin's legs to allow him to pull the short down his thighs. When he pulls the shorts past the throbbing erection, he blushes a deep red, fighting the urge to look away. Once his shorts are at mid-thigh, the older teen halts Sena from going on.

"Sena… come here", he whispers. Sena slowly crawls back up the muscular body as Shin grabs his hands and pulls him up to his mouth for another breath-stealing kiss. He runs his hands down Sena's side, loving how the freshman squirms against him in as he runs across ticklish spots. He grabs handfuls of Sena's plump behind, giving it a firm squeeze. Sena moans against his mouth as he pushes back against the hands.

"MmmMH! Aaah…" Sena quickly bites down on his lips as he realizes the embarrassing noises are coming from him. "Shin…"

"Hmmm?"

"C-Can I t-touch you?" he stutters, embarrassed by his own request.

Smiling, Shin runs his hands up and down Sena's thighs, calming the younger teen. "Do what you want."

Smiling, the brown-eyed teen lightly brushes his hands down Shin's torso, admiring the chiseled muscles. He dips down and places a kiss on the smooth pectorals. He smiles as he hears a sharp intake of breath from the senior. He focuses his attention lower on Shin, continuing his light touches down the muscular chest, to the abs, and finally ending at the V of the hips. Shin watches as the blush that had wilted in the exploration of his body, crawls back up Sena's neck as he touches, with a bit of hesitation, Shin's erection.

Shin breathes deeply though his nose, squirming at the infuriatingly light touches. He rolls his head from side-to-side, hissing as the touches become more confident. Sena feels himself get harder at the thought that Shin is reacting that way when he touches him. He grips the erect member and pumps it once… twice. Shin arches up trying to get more the delicious friction, nearly knocking Sena off of him.

He quickly reaches out and reciprocates the action on Sena; he pumps Sena's smaller erection twice, enjoying the whimper he wrings from the freshman.

Sena stills all movement, his body clenching up at the massive waves of pleasure assault him. His form begins to tremble as his breath begins to grow ragged and faster. "Shin-", he whimpers.

The obsidian-eyed teen leans up on his free elbow placing a kiss on Sena's lips, enjoying how the freshman eagerly kisses back. He falls back and looks at Sena's contorted yet pleasured expression, releasing the throbbing erection in his hand. He lightly runs his fingers through the soft curls at the base of the shaft, up over his navel, up the middle of his torso, and curling around in the hair at the top of Sena's neck.

Sena's posture relaxes once again as the hand which had been pumping him early is now at in his hair. He leans back, leaning on a hand resting on Shin's thigh. He looks down at Shin with a look of lust glazing over his eyes; he lightly touches the senior's lip with his fingertips as Shin runs his fingernails across the smooth, reddened cheek, his pinky finger rest on the corner of Sena's pouty lips. Shin gazes at Sena with wonderment as to how someone as smart, talented, beautiful, and with a beautiful personality could be on him, looking at him in the eye, and want the same thing.

_Beautiful_, is the only thought that runs through his mind. Suddenly, the desire to claim the freshman is overwhelming, nearly stifling. His breathing picks up and the urge to kiss and hold Sena hits him. He nearly moans as Sena leans down, holding himself up on his hands against Shin's chest.

In a flurry of motion, Shin shoves his shorts off, wraps his arms around Sena and rolls them until he's on top of him, kissing him furiously, dipping his tongue into the wet heat. He rests his weight on his knees and on an elbow as he reaches a hand between them. He grasps both his and Sena's erection and begins to pump them as he thrusts his hips against the other's. Sena wraps his arms around Shin's neck as the pleasure mount in both of them, gritting his teeth and groaning. Shin himself growls against the freshman's neck, his voice cracking ever so often.

Shin's hips thrust at a maddening pace, making the bed creak. Sena wraps his legs around Shin's waist, pulling them closer together. Soon the only sounds filling the room is the sounds of Shin's throaty moans as he climaxes in his hand and Sena's keening moan as he joins Shin in ecstasy. Their lips come together in a lazy mashing of lips and tongues as they ride out their relaxing release.

Eventually, Shin falls off to one side of Sena, tangling his legs with the younger teens, keeping a hand on Sena's stomach as the freshman catches his breath. Sena sits up a little to look his lover in the eye.

"Ne, Shin-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you found me today."

Shin lifts his head and brushes his lips against Sena's. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ne, Sena-kun?**

:knock knock knock:

"….Mmmm?" A tired grunt.

"Sena, I'm coming in."

"Mm." A rustle of sheets can be heard through the door.

Opening the door slightly, Shin pokes his head in, checking out the area. At first, he sees a clean floor, devoid of any clothes and items. Then, feet.

Fully opening the door, Shin steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed. Sena is lying on his stomach, still in his school uniform, sleeping.

Shin sits on the bed beside Sena and places a hand in the teen's hair. "Sena, wake up." In the two weeks after they first got together, they had decided that it was okay to drop the honorifics when in the presence of the other alone.

"Mmm…Shin-san…"

Shin's eyes widen as he realizes Sena is dreaming about him. Leaning over the prone form, the senior whispers into the tanned ear. "Wake up." He lets his breath ghost over the ear, causing the smaller form to stir in his sleep.

Looking down tat the smaller body, Shin finds a sliver of skin peeking out from between the bottom hem of his shirt and his pants. He runs his fingers against the soft skin there, noticing how his lover pushes back into the touch.

Suddenly, Sena rolls onto his side and looks up at Shin. "Shin… You're here?" He looks blearily happy up at Shin.

"Hai."

"Did Kaa-san let you in?"

"Hai."

"…'m sleepy…" Sena begins to fade back into his restful sleep, leaving Shin to look at his lover.

Shin cups Sena's head with his large hand and leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on the full, pink lips. When he pulls away, he finds Sena's eyes wide open.

"Finally awake?" Shin asks amusedly, staring intently at Sena.

"Shin…" Hesitantly, Sena touches Shin's hand with his. "Do you want…to lie down…with me?" By the time Sena's done with the question, he's flushed down his neck with embarrassment.

Shin stares down at his lover, thinking how adorable and cute his mannerisms are. Without answering, he lays down behind Sena, spooning behind him, wrapping his an arm around Sena's waist. Feeling the younger teen tense up, he moves his hand and begins to rub small circles on his stomach.

Though Sena starts to relax once again, he can't stop himself from giggling at the ticklish sensation on his stomach. He squirms a little as Shin's fingers continue to tickle across his sensitive belly. Biting his bottom lip, Sena holds in his laughter as he tries to roll away from Shin, nearly falling off of his bed.

Catching the teen, Shin rolls Sena back on to his side, hovering above the freshman. Shin apologizes by kissing Sena's cheek. Sena curls into a ball against Shin, mumbling something about evil fingers as he tries to doze off once again.

Shin lifts his head to peer over Sena's shoulder; he can tell the Deimon running back is really tired, but he can also see the light blush staining his cheeks. The overwhelming urge to kiss the fast teen moves Shin to touch more of the sun-kissed skin. Moving his hand under the white dress shirt and begins to lightly grace his fingers at the skin at the curve of Sena's spine.

Sena twitches at the sensation, but attempts to go to sleep. Shin leans up onto one elbow and lowers his head, giving the small but toned shoulder a kiss and small nip. He grins when he hears a sharp gasp come from the nearly sleep teen.

In another attempt to wake Sena up, Shin moves his hand caressing the small of Sena's back to the smooth stomach, teasing the skin around the navel.

Almost immediately, Sena groans as he arches up to the touch. "Mmmm…"

Being bolder in his actions, the black-haired teen pulls the other flush against his body, his breath hitching at the contact. He knows Sena will be feeling his hardness pressing against him any moment now. Until then, he lets his fingers play over the soft skin as Sena is now squirming against him.

The younger teen tenses up when he feels the bulge against his rear. "Shin?"

"Hm?" Placing a hand on the small hip, Shin grinds himself against Sena, watching as the brown haired teen's eyes drift closed in pleasure.

Turning his head slightly, Sena looks up at Shin with a look of longing. "Shin, I…" He blushes to the tips of his ears, looking at anything but Shin.

"What do you want, Sena?" Shin nuzzles Sena's neck with his nose, placing feathery kisses randomly. He slides his hand down to younger teen's side, down his thigh, and sliding it up again. Sena wiggles his hips back against Shin's crotch as an overwhelming wave of arousal washes over him. Shin watches as his lover grips his pillow, panting.

Shin narrows his eyes as Sena stimulates him further, hissing as he can feel the outline of Sena's rear against his pants.

"Shin, I want…" Sena's trembling doesn't go unnoticed by Shin.

"You want to do what we did a couple of weeks ago." Supporting himself on his hands, he hovers above the smaller teen, gazing into the wide, brown eyes. He sees longing, fear, nervousness, and excitement reflecting back at him.

"Hai. I mean, that is…"

"So do I. I want more."

Sena gasps in surprise, not expecting Shin to be so forward. Before he can say anything, the Oujou senior's lips are pressing insistently against his, his tongue seeking out Sena's. The younger teen moans loudly as he rolls fully onto his back and wraps his arms around Shin's neck, pulling them chest to chest.

When breathing becomes necessary, Shin pulls back from the rapidly heating kiss and stares down at Sena. He rolls his hips against Sena, earning a gasped version of his name from the younger teen. Shin grunts as he dives back into another passionate kiss. When he feels Sena open his legs, he takes the opportunity to nestle himself on his knees in between the toned thighs, purposely bringing their groins into contact. Sena throws his head back groaning while Shin grunts into the flushed neck of the runningback.

Pulling back from the pink lips, Shin fixes his eyes on Sena, feeling his heart flutter over beats as he looks into the half-lidded eyes of his lover. Sena's already chaotic hair is even messier and he's panting in excitement. The Oujou senior reaches out a hand and runs his thumb across his lover's swollen lips, across his cheek, around to the back of his neck, and threading his fingers into the messy brown locks.

Shin kisses Sena so intensely, Sena is almost sure he didn't need to breathe as long as Shin is there, practically worshipping his mouth. The Deimon freshman can't hold back the moans that have been threatening to be heard. "Mmgh!" He breaks the kiss to get his breath back; as he peers up at Shin, Sena gets the overpowering urge to touch his Shin's face. Unwrapping his arms from around Shin's neck, Sena places his trembling hands on the other's face, touching the perfectly shaped lips , the high cheekbones, the forehead creased in concentration and pleasure. Sena can feel the arousal radiating off of him.

Unfortunately, Sena's cellphone begins to ring. Shin gives the cellphone on the bedside table a glare, cursing for its horrible timing. Begrudgingly, the older teen gives Sena the obnoxious phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Sena tries to sound as close to normal and not like he was about to have sex.

"Oi, damn chibi! Go to the store and get some bungee cords, the short ones. Bring them to practice tomorrow."

"Hai." Sena can't but sound unenthused. He smiles apologetically up at Shin, who drops his head in defeat. Only Hiruma could interrupt something as important as… this.

Sena closes his cellphone softly and places it back on the bedside table. "I have to go before the store closes. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Hai."

Shin rolls off of Sena, but not without giving him a passionate kiss. Standing with his back to his lover, Shin attempts to calm his body down; he thinks of all the things that would make his erection go away. Finally after picturing some rather disturbing images of his coach, he turns around to face Sena, who has changed from his school uniform to a pair of black, cotton capris and a gray, long-sleeved tee.

"You ready to go?" Sena asks shyly.

"Ah."

Sena nods and leads Shin downstairs, mumbling something about Hiruma being so demanding. When they get to the front door, Sena puts on a pair of running shoes.

"Sena." Shin deep voice nearly startles said teen. Slowly the brown head looks up at Shin.

"Hai-" He's cut off with a pair of lips pressing gently against his own. He closes his eyes, falling deeper into the kiss, wishing for it to never end. A few moments later, when the kisses finally breaks, Sena finds his hands completely mussing Shin's black hair and his back against the wall. Quickly releasing the other, Sena turns and opens the door in an attempt to hide his blush.

Shin stares at his lover's back, thinking of how… endearing he is. He walks past the younger teen, lightly grazing his hand with his hand. Looking back after a moment, he sees Sena staring at him, blushing down his neck. "You coming?"

"Ah… Hai!" In a flurry of motion, Sena closes the door and locks it. He jogs past Shin, slowing to a walk a few steps in front of him.

The two football players walk side by side to the hardware store about fifteen minutes from Sena's house; they talk about the assignments they've received in school for the weekend and their classes (to which they discovered that they really dislike math class…a lot). They finally reach the store and Sena starts to search for the necessary item. Shin finds it first and calls Sena's attention to it.

As Sena is bending over to pick more of the cords, Shin watches from behind, admiring the perfect rear presented to him; he's can see how the muscles clench and unclench with Sena's movement. He quickly turns away so he doesn't get too aroused in public. That would be bad.

Sena notices his boyfriend blushing and begins blushing too. He knows that it is something he did to make his lover blush.

"I'm ready, Shin." Nodding, Shin follows behind Sena to the register and waits patiently as he pays for the bungee cords all the while staring at his lover's neck. Oh, how he wants to touch that neck with his hands, lips, tongue…

The Oujou senior follows Sena out of the store after a polite bow to the cashier, beginning their trek back to Sena's house. Looking over to his side where Sena's walking, Shin studies the younger teen. He studies the chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes. He studies the long neck with the smooth, tan skin. He could see himself staring into those eyes as he kisses Sena, rubbing the neck with his thumbs. He wants to taste the skin there. All over.

The urge to taste Sena hits Shin so strongly that his step falters.

"Shin, are you okay?" Sena looks up at him worriedly.

Shin's only response is to push him up against a tree and completely ravage his mouth, tasting what he's wanted to since they left the house. He swallows each of Sena's moans while covering up his own by deepening the kiss.

When they pull apart, a tiny string of saliva is the only thing connecting their mouths. They breathe each other's air while they gain their bearings again. Sena releases Shin's shirt from his death grip as Shin pulls his hands from underneath his lover's shirt, not quite knowing how they managed to get there. Stepping back far enough to put a decent amount of space in between each other, Shin realizes that he isn't exactly wearing the appropriate shorts to keep a bulge hidden. Looking at Sena, Shin realizes Sena's in the same predicament.

Sena can't stop blushing. No matter how hard he tries to will his rising tent to go down, it doesn't go down. He tries to cover himself with his hands, but with one hand holding a bag of bungee cords, it's a bit difficult. Sena can't quite meet Shin's eyes to ask for a bit of help.

As if reading Sena's mind, Shin speaks up. "Give me the bag. Let's run back to your house."

For the life of him, Sena can't think of why Shin would want to run until it clicks that no one would be able to see their groin area at the speed they run. _Also, that would get them doing more interesting things quicker_, Sena thinks. Handing Shin the bag, Sena takes off with Shin in tow. Suddenly the fifteen minute stroll became a five minute sprint.

By the time they get back to the house, they aren't even winded, but they're panting nonetheless. Their arousals only heightened while they ran together. Sena fumbles for the keys, struggles with putting them in keyhole, and fumbles making them turn all because his hands are sweaty. Sena's legs grow weak from the fact that Shin is standing close behind him, an aura of desire coming from him in strong waves. He freezes when he feels a hand lightly running down his back and over the round mounds of his rear. Sena shudders and leans into the touch.

Shin takes the hand Sena was using to unlock the door and removes it from the key. He gently turns the key, unlocking the door. He whispers, "Let's go inside", as he continues to calm his lover down with his hand.

Opening the door, Sena walks wobbly-legged into the house, taking the bag of cords and dropping them unceremoniously on the floor beside his shoes. He can tell Shin is right behind him, closing the door and taking off his shoes. He waits for the other to get finish before he wraps his arms around Shin's neck and kisses him tentatively. The kiss is nearly chaste if it wasn't for the fact that Shin is pulling Sena's hips against his in an attempt to get closer.

Shin breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Sena's, panting. "Bedroom." he pants out. He begins to kiss Sena once again, even though they'll have to move from the hallway to Sena's bedroom.

Sena's opens his mouth and twines his tongue with Shin's, moaning when the older teen wraps his arms around his waist, as if protecting something important. Sena loves the way Shin feels against him, around him; his warmth, warmer than the midday sun. It's strong and firm, an anchor to his pleasure. And then, Sena can't enough of Shin. He's holding onto the other's neck, as if he let go, he would fall for eternity. He's pressing against Shin so tightly, he thinks he can feel their combined heartbeat. He's ravaging Shin's mouth with his own, trying to taste more of the unique taste that is Shin.

Shin can feel Sena losing control of his lust and hormones; the energy's too high, the heat to hot. It's addictive. He's on the verge of losing control himself, but he knows that will just lead them to their first time together in the hallway. Not on a bed. Or shower. Or wall. On the floor in the hallway. Shin has always imagined his first time making love would be in the bed, much like the events of two weeks prior.

Shin moans when he feels Sena grinding against him wantonly, gasping with each thrust. Letting go of a little of his strict control, Shin spins them so that Sena is now pressed back against the door, Shin completely devouring his mouth. Shin pulls one of Sena's legs around his thighs, pressing even closer to his younger lover. He nearly loses focus when Sena nibbles on his bottom lip. He knows his control is about to snap and he'll just take Sena in the hallway. So Shin presses Sena into the door, grabs onto the supple globes, and hoists Sena up, the teen instinctually wrapping his legs around Shin's hips.

Shin's knees buckle slightly when Sena runs his finger up the back of his head, ruffling his hair in the process. He realizes in that brief moment that his scalp is really sensitive; he's never had someone else touch it like that before. He also realizes that Sena is no longer kissing his lips but looking at him shyly within his arms. Shin smiles at the flushness of his lover, causing Sena to blush and cover his face using Shin's shoulder.

Shin takes careful steps as he walks up the stairs and into Sena's bedroom, laying Sena on the bed. He sits back and looks at his lover. "Sena…" At a loss of words, Shin bends down, claiming Sena's bruised and swollen lips. He slips a hand beneath Sena's shirt, caressing the smooth, hairless skin with his calloused fingertips. He pushes up the shirt as he moves his hand to the dusky nipples. He can feel Sena trying to arch up, trying to get more of the touch.

Shin kisses down Sena's jaw line to the younger teen's neck, stopping to lick and kiss the jugular, biting to hear the delightful noises Sena's making.

Sena is going out of his mind at what Shin's doing to him. Never before has been touched like this, and the sensations are overwhelming his body. He can't quite figure out where to put his hands so he grasps the back of Shin's shirt, moaning loudly. His legs are still wrapped around Shin's hips, their hips grinding together in uneven thrusts. Sena cries out loudly when he feels Shin nibbling at his neck.

"Shin!" The younger teen bucks his hips up to meet Shin's in a particularly enthusiastic grinding motion. Shin moans along with him as their hips continue to meet excitedly. Sena pulls up the back of Shin's shirt, wanting to feel the other's skin. When he feels the smooth back and the muscles rippling underneath the skin, Sena decides to see what all is underneath Shin's shirt. He pulls the t-shirt up until it's stopped by Shin's arms. After Sena tugs insistently at Shin's shirt, Shin removes his lips and tongue from Sena's neck and assists the younger teen in removing his shirt.

Sena stares as Shin watches his face for a reaction. But Sena simply stares, his mouth hanging open slightly as he's still panting from the past few minute's activities. Slowly, he runs a hand down Shin's chest, over the contours of his muscles. Shin holds his breath as he tries not to moan from the slight touches tickling his skin, his jaw clenching. It's only when Sena leans up and gives an experimental lick that Shin moans.

The trance Sena seems to be in, breaks and the younger teen blushes furiously, turning his head away from the intense stare he's getting from Shin.

Shin sits back onto his knees, removing Sena's legs from around his waist, letting them fall to the bed, bent at the knee. He pushes Sena's shirt up and off of his young lover, smirking as he watches Sena's nipples become little pebbles in the cooler air. Leaning down, he licks the perky nubs, looking up at Sena from his position. He can see his lover grasping the pillow and trying to keep quiet. Shin nips hard at one of the nipples, making Sena cry out.

"Ahh!"

Shin feels a shiver travel up and down his spine when he hears the cry; he feels himself harden even more than he already knowing he caused his lover to make that noise. Being as inexperienced as he is, Shin decides to try other tactics to make Sena make more noises. He suckles on one nipple as he flicks the other with his fingers. When he feels Sena's fingers tugging at his hair, he looks up. The sight he's greeted with is almost enough to make him too excited too soon.

Sena looks as if he's in agony: his eyes are closed, his eyebrows knitted together in worry, his mouth hanging open in a snarl. Audible moans from every pant escape his throat. In Shin's eyes, this is the epitome of beauty, such an agonizing expression. Beautiful agony.

When he feels the electrifying sensations stop, Sena opens his eyes to find Shin looking at him heatedly. He almost glares, but he's stopped when Shin begins to kiss even further down his to his stomach, circling his navel with his tongue. Sena's eyes roll back as every touch Shin makes sets him on fire.

Shin lavishes attention on Sena's belly, enjoying every time the smaller teen arches his back upward, as if begging for more. He bites, nips, licks, suckles, and kisses every piece of skin he can on Sena's stomach. When he reaches the waistband to Sena's capris, he looks up at Sena once again, this time for approval. Sena's gasp when Shin slips his tongue under the elastic is the only approval he needs. He hooks fingers on both sides of the capris and pulls down both pants and boxers. Sitting back once again, Shin puts Sena's legs together enough to completely remove the clothing, flinging them to them floor.

As Shin, once again, looks down on Sena, he admires the completely smooth skin of his lover, its flushness, and the small love bites he left behind. Putting Sena's legs on either side of him, Shin rubs Sena's hips, down the outside of his thighs, and squeezes the bony knees with his massive hands. Shin doesn't miss how muscled Sena's legs are in the process.

Sena bites his bottom lip, successfully holding in a groan. He watches as Shin's eyes continue to roam his lithe figure, enjoying the calm rubbing. That is, until Shin rubs his inner thighs, getting closer and closer to the pinnacle of his arousal.

The moment Shin's hand touches Sena's member, Sena begins to tremble, his moans growing louder with each slow stroke Shin gives.

"Ohhh…Ah! Shi…" Shin's breathing speeds up as Sena's hips thrust up, trying to get more friction from his hand. When the senior looks to Sena's face to see what it looks like, he finds a pillow covering Sena's head. He smiles at the sheer cuteness of the action but still proceeds to remove the pillow from Sena's face. Shin's own arousal twitches and throbs when Sena groans hoarsely, watching as Sena arches up, crying out in pleasure.

Sena's hand shoots out and grasps Shin's forearm, clenching tighter as the bigger teen flicks his tongue on Sena's member. The feel of the velvety hardness in his hand and the taste of the salty pre-cum makes Shin groan quietly. Shin gives a full lick along Sena's shaft, on the edge of losing all control when the younger teen calls his name in such a lustful manner.

"Ah! Shin!" It comes out breathy and hoarse, stirring all sorts of feelings in the older teen.

Shin looks up to see Sena's head rolling from side-to-side, his eyes closed, and his eyebrows furrowed. Beautiful agony.

"-'ore! More!"

Shin is drawn out of his watching by that word. Sena, who is now looking up at Shin, pulls on the arm still in his grasp, tugs him upward. As he crawls back up the lithe body, Shin realizes he still has his own shorts still on. He pushes them down with one hand and kicks them off as he settles over Sena with their erect members nestled together.

Giving Sena a heated kiss, Shin thrusts his member against the younger teen. Sena moans into the kiss, breaking it as he gasps for air. He wraps his arms around Shin's back, underneath his arms, and pulls him flush against his body. Sena buries his face into Shin's neck, the hot breath arousing Shin to new heights.

Shin holds himself up on one arm while he kisses Sena, swallowing the moans coming from his lover. His other hand is resting on Sena's hip. Like the last time they were together like this, Shin can feel his orgasm slowly building; he can tell by Sena's breathing that he's close too. Unlike last time, it just doesn't feel enough for Shin. He needs more. But he's already decided that he won't press for more unless Sena says he's ready for it.

"Shin… I'm so close…"

Shin can hear the strain in his lover's voice; he knows he's barely hanging on. Shin reaches under Sena, pausing his thrusting, and traces the cleft between Sena's round cheeks. Coming upon the pink pucker, Shin gently massages the tiny hole. With that slight touch, Sena arches off the bed as he orgasms; his mouth opens in a silent scream, his essence landing on his chest and stomach, his arms squeezing Shin tightly to his body.

For what seems like forever, Sena finally starts to come down from his high, his body pulsing with the thrum of his orgasm. He opens his eyes to find Shin staring down at him with such affection, he nearly gasps.

"Sh-Shin…" He starts.

Shin gives him a kiss, though a bit sloppy due to Sena's lack of energy. "You're stunning when you come." Shin sits back on his knees, running a finger through the still warm white substance still on Sena's chest.

If he weren't so flush already, Sena would have blushed; as it is, he just looks at Shin with an expression akin to shock. He looks down between their bodies and realizes that Shin hasn't come yet. "Gomen!"

This confuses Shin for a moment until he realizes why he's apologizing to him. "I wanted to see your face. It's okay."

"You sure?" Sena looks as if he's about to cry. The last time they had been intimate, they had come together, but this time he was too quick. He had left Shin behind.

"I actually… um… I…" Swallowing thickly, Shin starts to become nervous. How does one go about asking if they could have anal sex without sounding like a pervert? "I want to do more with you." Running a hand through Sena's mussed brown hair, Shin smiles nervously at Sena.

"More?" Sena breathes, his mind still not completely functioning fully.

"I want to… be inside you. Do you understand?" Shin can feel his neck and cheeks heating up. And for a long moment there is a tense silence.

"Okay."

This takes Shin by surprise. He didn't anticipate Sena being so willing to have all out sex with him. In fact, he isn't sure he's heard correctly. "Huh?"

"I want you inside me too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Shin stares at Sena for a long moment, trying to see if there was any hesitation in his eyes, as if he weren't sure. But Shin finds none. Scooping Sena into his arms, Shin pulls him onto his lap, sitting against his nearly painfully aroused member. His younger lover yelps at the sudden change of position, placing his hands on Shin's shoulders to maintain balance.

Shin looks up in Sena's eyes, seeing his affection reflected back at him. He places a hand on the back of Sena's head and pushes the teen's head forward, capturing his lips with his own. The kiss is slow, tantalizing, and arousing. Shin can feel Sena's member reawakening against his stomach. For a moment, Shin nearly decides to not go further because he just wants to stay in this perfect position: Sena in his arms, looking at him with those eyes. But his throbbing member twitches against Sena's plump rear, reminding him that he needs release.

Shin shifts so that legs are in front of him instead of tucked under him. Sena now rests comfortably in his lap.

"I have to prepare you, okay?"

Sena simply nods.

"It's may feel weird or even hurt, okay?"

Sena nods once again.

"I'm going to start now." With a lick of his finger, Shin runs his finger the same path it had done earlier, except this time, instead of just massaging the pucker, he massages as he pushes forward. He whispers, "relax," into Sena's ear. When his finger pushes past the sphincter, Sena grips his shoulders tighter.

"Relax, koi." His own voice strained; he can feel the tight heat with his finger. He can only imagine how it will be when his member is encased in the same tight heat. He groans when he feels Sena's canal contracting and releasing around his finger. He watches Sena's face for any signs of pain. What he finds is Sena staring intensely at him, concentrating on the different feeling.

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh-uh. Feels strange. Almost... nnngh!" Sena rests his forehead on Shin's shoulder, his hot breath cascading over Shin's overheated skin.

When he feels the warm air on his shoulder, Shin shudders, his excitement building to even greater heights. He pulls his finger out, looking around the room for something he could use for lubrication. He spots a bottle of lotion on the bedside table; reaching over, he snags it and squirts a bit on his fingers. At Sena's pucker, he massages the pucker once again, only this time, with two fingers instead. He slowly pushes the two fingers in, waiting for a reaction from his lover. The only reaction is a deep sigh.

"You okay?"

"More…" Sena moans, enjoying the feeling of Shin's finger in him. "…'s good."

Shin's amazed at how much pleasure he gets from making Sena make noises.

Shin continues to stretch his lover with his two fingers for a few more minutes until he's satisfied he's ready. Retracting his fingers, Shin puts lotion on his member, making sure he's slick. Picking up Sena from his lap, Shin lays him back on the bed and gets on his knees once more. By now, Shin's shaking with excitement, nervousness, and anticipation. After this, he and Sena will have a bond that only they will share together.

Suddenly, overwhelmed with emotion, Shin leans over and places a passionate kiss upon Sena's lips, the latter wrapping his arms around Shin's waist. Breaking the kiss, Shin lean up a bit so he can see what he's doing.

"Ready?" Sena nods, his brow knitted in worry.

Shin slowly guides his member past the sphincter muscle, watching Sena's face for any sign of pain; there's only a slight grimace and hiss. Shin begins to breathe heavily as the canal seems to suck him in, the heat making him light-headed.

"…Ngh," Shin grunts. He can feel Sena's fingernails starting to dig into his back. "Gah… so hot!"

He watches as Sena's expression melts from one of concentration to one of pleasure, his mouth falling open in disbelief at how good it feels to have Shin in him. The younger shifts his hips as he attempts to get Shin to move somewhat quicker only for his older lover to slide all the way in, the thick member rubbing across his prostate.

"Ah!" Sena screams.

Shin groans as he feels his lower abdomen resting against Sena's pelvis, amazed at the awesome heat and feelings coursing through his body.

"Sena! You okay?" Shin places a hand on his lover's cheek, frowning in concern.

"Mmm… do it again." Sena smiles up at Shin reassuringly.

Shin braces himself on his forearms on either side of Sena's head, hovering right above him. He pulls back and pushes in experimentally, the assaulting sensations almost making him reach climax right then. Sena looks upwards towards the head of the bed, moaning loudly. Neither has felt anything like this. Shin's having a problem keeping his eyes from crossing so he simply closes them. He pulls back once again and then thrusts back in with a little more force than before.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Shin cries at the incredible feeling of being completely surrounded by Sena.

Sena scrambles to get a grip on Shin's back as he begins to climax for the second time; Shin follows soon after as Sena's canal contracts around his member, panting audible at the feeling of his climax running through him.

He kisses Sena as the waves of ecstasy begin to subside. He blushes embarrassingly as he realizes he's finished within two minutes of penetrating his lover.

Sena's hip movements bring Shin out of his orgasm-induced haze. Sena's moving against Shin, trying to get Shin to move like before. Shin catches on quickly, no words needed, and pulls out and thrusts in hard, pushing even deeper. They're both very sensitive now; with each thrust, Shin's grunts grow louder, as does Sena's hoarse cries.

"So good…"

"More!"

The pace begins to pick up. Shin cups Sena's cheeks with his hands and kisses him, quieting the cries, nibbling on the younger teens bottom lip. Sena moves to wrap his arms around Shin's neck, every sound he makes going straight into his lover's ear. Suddenly their pace begins to get frantic; Shin's thrusting without rhythm, just trying to get Sena to reach climax with him. Sena's thrusting back against Shin, trying to get more friction on his leaking member between their bellies.

Shin clenches his teeth as he feels his orgasm rushing towards him with a frightening intensity he's never felt before.

With one final thrust, Shin groans his completion as Sena completely tenses, his third orgasm coursing through his body, more intense than any other. Shin groans with each spasm as Sena gasps at each pulse of Shin's member still in him, feeling as if he's experiencing both his and Shin's orgasms at the same time. He nearly stops breathing with the near painful pleasure.

Finally, as they're coming down from their intense high, Shin begins to shower kisses all over Sena's face.

"Sena…" Shin can't stop whispering his lover's name; it's almost a mantra as he continues to kiss his now sweaty boyfriend. "Sena, are you ok?"

Sena regards Shin, his eyes full of understanding and affection for the other. He calmly runs his fingers through Shin's hair, calming the other down. Up until this day, Sena had never seen Shin lose his composure like this. It's like seeing a whole other side of him. "I'm fine. That was… incredible."

"Yeah." Realizing his weight on top of his lover may be making Sena uncomfortable, he rolls off slowly, extracting his softened member from Sena carefully.

Shin pulls Sena's back against his chest. "Rest. We'll eat dinner in a bit, okay?"

"Hai." Sena says with a yawn.

Shin's the first to wake after a couple of hours; he looks at his lover who's still asleep in his arms.

'_Every time I look at him, my heart starts to pound. When I look at him, I see someone so much more powerful than myself. He's amazing… incredible…_' Shin kisses the top of Sena's head affectionately. If he could, he would stay with the younger teen like this all day. '_When did life with Sena become more than just football? Was it when I met Eyeshield 21? I know that when I became interested in him. I can't imagine football, life without Sena now. What was football to me before Sena, Eyeshield 21?_'

Shin looks down at Sena when he feels the teen stir beside him. When Sena's eyes flutter open and finally focus on Shin's dark eyes, he smiles. "Hey."

'_Nothing of any importance._' And with that thought, Shin kisses Sena passionately.


End file.
